Myocardial infarction (MI) and Acute Coronary Syndrome (ACS), e.g., unstable angina, non-ST-elevation myocardial infarction (NSTEMI) or ST-elevation myocardial infarction (STEMI), are the leading causes of hospital admissions in industrialized countries. Cardiovascular disease continues to be the principle cause of death in the United States, Europe and Japan. The costs of the disease are high both in terms of morbidity and mortality, as well as in terms of the financial burden on health care systems.
Myocardial infarction generally occurs when there is an abrupt decrease in coronary blood flow following a thrombotic occlusion of a coronary artery previously damaged by atherosclerosis. In most cases, infarction occurs when an atherosclerotic plaque fissures, ruptures or ulcerates and when conditions favor thrombogenesis. In rare cases, infarction may be due to coronary artery occlusion caused by coronary emboli, congenital abnormalities, coronary spasm, and a wide variety of systemic, particularly inflammatory diseases. Medical risk factors for MI include cigarette smoking, diabetes, hypertension and serum total cholesterol levels >200 mg/dL, elevated serum LDL cholesterol, and low serum HDL cholesterol. Event rates in individuals without a prior history of cardiovascular disease are about 1%. In individuals who have had a first MI or ACS, the risk of a repeat MI within the next year is 10-14%, despite maximal medical management including angioplasty and stent placement.
Cardiovascular disease is one of the primary causes of death among African Americans and over 4 in every 10 non-Hispanic black adults have CVD, including myocardial infarction, stroke and congestive heart failure (American Heart Association, 2005 statistics). Race-based therapeutics are emerging to treat populations of human patients that are at a high risk based on their race. For example, BiDil (isosorbide dinitrate hydralazine hydrochloride) is currently approved for treatment of heart failure in self-identified black patients to improve survival, to prolong time to hospitalization for heart failure, and to improve patient-reported functional status. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,463 purports to describe methods of reducing mortality associated with heart failure in black patients comprising administering to these patients hydralazine compounds in combination with isosorbide dinitrate or isosorbide mononitrate.
Although self-reporting is an effective way to identify race, ethnic ancestry and other family and medical history information that may be relevant to medical diagnosis and treatment, it is imperfect. A need exists for improved tools, especially genetic tools, to more reliably correlate patients with medical risks and susceptibilities. This may especially be true in the United States and other countries that are apt to have people of mixed ancestry.
Atherosclerosis can affect vascular beds in many large and medium arteries. Myocardial infarction and unstable angina (acute coronary syndrome (ACS)) stem from coronary artery atherosclerosis, while ischemic stroke most frequently is a consequence of carotid or cerebral artery atherosclerosis. Limb ischemia caused by peripheral arterial occlusive disease (PAOD) may occur as a consequence of iliac, femoral and popliteal artery atherosclerosis. The atherosclerotic diseases remain common despite the wide-spread use of medications that inhibit thrombosis (aspirin) or treat medical risk factors such as elevated cholesterol levels in blood (statins), diabetes, or hypertension (diuretics and anti-hypertensives).
Atherosclerotic disease is initiated by the accumulation of lipids within the artery wall, and in particular, the accumulation of low-density lipoprotein (LDL) cholesterol. The trapped LDL becomes oxidized and internalized by macrophages. This causes the formation of atherosclerotic lesions containing accumulations of cholesterol-engorged macrophages, referred to as “foam cells”. As disease progresses, smooth muscle cells proliferate and grow into the artery wall forming a “fibrous cap” of extracellular matrix enclosing a lipid-rich, necrotic core. Present in the arterial walls of most people throughout their lifetimes, fibrous atherosclerotic plaques are relatively stable. Such fibrous lesions cause extensive remodeling of the arterial wall, outwardly displacing the external, elastic membrane, without reduction in luminal diameter or serious impact on delivery of oxygen to the heart. Accordingly, patients can develop large, fibrous atherosclerotic lesions without luminal narrowing until late in the disease process. However, the coronary arterial lumen can become gradually narrowed over time and in some cases compromise blood flow to the heart, especially under high demand states such as exercise. This can result in reversible ischemia causing chest pain relieved by rest called stable angina.
In contrast to the relative stability of fibrous atherosclerotic lesions, the culprit lesions associated with myocardial infarction and unstable angina (each of which are part of the acute coronary syndrome) are characterized by a thin fibrous cap, a large lipid core, and infiltration of inflammatory cells such as T-lymphocytes and monocyte/macrophages. Non-invasive imaging techniques have shown that most MI's occur at sites with low- or intermediate-grade stenoses, indicating that coronary artery occlusion is due most frequently to rupture of culprit lesions with consequent formation of a thrombus or blood clot and not solely due to luminal narrowing by stenosis. Plaque rupture may be due to erosion or uneven thinning of the fibrous cap, usually at the margins of the lesion where macrophages enter, accumulate, and become activated by a local inflammatory process. Thinning of the fibrous cap may result from degradation of the extracellular matrix by proteases released from activated macrophages. These changes producing plaque instability and risk of MI may be augmented by production of tissue-factor procoagulant and other factors increasing the likelihood of thrombosis.
In acute coronary syndrome, the culprit lesion showing rupture or erosion with local thrombosis typically is treated by angioplasty or by balloon dilation and placement of a stent to maintain luminal patency. Patients experiencing ACS are at high risk for a second coronary event due to the multi-vessel nature of coronary artery disease with event rates approaching 10-14% within 12 months after the first incident.
The emerging view of MI is as an inflammatory disease of the arterial vessel wall on preexisting chronic atherosclerotic lesions, sometimes triggering rupture of culprit lesions and leading to local thrombosis and subsequent myocardial infarction. The process that triggers and sustains arterial wall inflammation leading to plaque instability is unknown, however, it results in the release into the circulation of tumor necrosis factor alpha and interleukin-6. These and other cytokines or biological mediators released from the damaged vessel wall stimulate an inflammatory response in the liver causing elevation in several non-specific general inflammatory markers including C-reactive protein. Although not specific to atherosclerosis, elevated C-reactive protein (CRP) and serum amyloid A appear to predict risk for MI, perhaps as surrogates for vessel wall inflammation.
Although classical risk factors such as smoking, hyperlipidemia, hypertension, and diabetes are associated with many cases of coronary heart disease (CHD) and MI, many patients do not have involvement of these risk factors. In fact, many patients who exhibit one or more of these risk factors do not develop MI. Family history has long been recognized as one of the major risk factors. Although some of the familial clustering of MI reflects the genetic contribution to the other conventional risk factors, a large number of studies have suggested that there are significant genetic susceptibility factors, beyond those of the known risk factors (Friedlander Y, et al., Br. Heart J. 1985; 53:382-7, Shea S. et al., J. Am. Coll. Cardiol. 1984; 4:793-801, and Hopkins P. N., et al., Am. J. Cardiol. 1988; 62:703-7). Major genetic susceptibility factors have only been identified for the rare Mendelian forms of hyperlipidemia such as a familial hypercholesterolemia.
Genetic risk is conferred by subtle differences in genes among individuals in a population. Genes differ between individuals most frequently due to single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNP), although other variations are also important. SNP are located on average every 1000 base pairs in the human genome. Accordingly, a typical human gene containing 250,000 base pairs may contain 250 different SNP. Only a minor number of SNP are located in exons and alter the amino acid sequence of the protein encoded by the gene. Most SNP have no effect on gene function, while others may alter transcription, splicing, translation, or stability of the mRNA encoded by the gene. Additional genetic polymorphism in the human genome is caused by insertion, deletion, translocation, or inversion of either short or long stretches of DNA. Genetic polymorphisms conferring disease risk may therefore directly alter the amino acid sequence of proteins, may increase the amount of protein produced from the gene, or may decrease the amount of protein produced by the gene.
As genetic polymorphisms conferring risk of disease are uncovered, genetic testing for such risk factors is becoming important for clinical medicine. Examples are apolipoprotein E testing to identify genetic carriers of the apoE4 polymorphism in dementia patients for the differential diagnosis of Alzheimer's disease, and of Factor V Leiden testing for predisposition to deep venous thrombosis. More importantly, in the treatment of cancer, diagnosis of genetic variants in tumor cells is used for the selection of the most appropriate treatment regime for the individual patient. In breast cancer, genetic variation in estrogen receptor expression or heregulin type 2 (Her2) receptor tyrosine kinase expression determine if anti-estrogenic drugs (tamoxifen) or anti-Her2 antibody (Herceptin) will be incorporated into the treatment plan. In chronic myeloid leukemia (CML) diagnosis of the Philadelphia chromosome genetic translocation fusing the genes encoding the Bcr and Abl receptor tyrosine kinases indicates that Gleevec (STI571), a specific inhibitor of the Bcr-Abl kinase should be used for treatment of the cancer. For CML patients with such a genetic alteration, inhibition of the Bcr-Abl kinase leads to rapid elimination of the tumor cells and remission from leukemia.
Many general inflammatory markers predict risk of coronary heart disease, although these markers are not specific to atherosclerosis. For example, Stein (Stein, S., Am J Cardiol, 87 (suppl):21A-26A (2001)) discusses the use of any one of the following serum inflammatory markers as surrogates for predicting risk of coronary heart disease including C-reactive protein (CRP), serum amyloid A, fibrinogen, interleukin-6, tissue necrosis factor-alpha, soluble vascular cell adhesion molecules (sVCAM), soluble intervascular adhesion molecules (sICAM), E-selectin, matrix metalloprotease type-1, matrix metalloprotease type-2, matrix metalloprotease type-3, and matrix metalloprotease type-9. Elevation in one more of these serum inflammatory markers is not specific to coronary heart disease but also occurs with age or in association with cerebrovascular disease, peripheral vascular disease, non-insulin dependent diabetes, osteoarthritis, bacterial infection, and sepsis.
Serum C-reactive protein (CRP) is viewed as a convenient and sensitive marker of systemic inflammation. Generally CRP is measured in serum samples using commercially available enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (EIA). Consistent across multiple published studies is the finding of a correlation between increased risk for coronary artery disease with increased serum CRP. For example, in the Women's Health Study, CRP was measured in 27,939 apparently healthy American women. The cut-off points for quintiles of serum CRP in women were: less than or equal to 0.49, more than 0.49 to 1.08, more than 1.08 to 2.09, more than 2.09 to 4.19, and more than 4.19 mg CRP per liter, see Ridker, P. M. et al., New England. J. Med., 347: 1557-1565 (2001). In comparison to the lowest quintile, and even when adjusting for age, every quintile more than 0.49 mg CRP per liter was associated with increased risk for coronary heart disease with the highest relative risk of 4.5 seen for those women in the highest quintile of serum CRP (more than 4.19 mg CRP per liter). A similar correlation between increased serum CRP and increased risk for coronary heart disease in women has been reported (Ridker, P. M et al., New Engld. J. Med., 342:836-843 (2000) and Bermudez, E. A. et. al., Arterioscler. Thromb. Vasc. Biol., 22: 1668-1673 (2002)). Men also show a correlation between increased serum inflammatory markers such as CR and increased risk for coronary heart disease has been reported (Doggen, C. J. M. et al., J. Internal Med., 248:406-414 (2000) and Ridker, P. M. et al., New England. J. Med., 336: 973-979 (1997)). Quintiles for serum CRP as reported by Doggen et al., were less than 0.65, more than 0.65 to 1.18, more than 1.18 to 2.07, more than 2.07 to 4.23, and more than 4.23 mg CRP per liter. Unlike women, elevated serum CRP correlates with increased relative risk for coronary heart disease only in the 4th and 5th quintiles of CRP (relative risk of 1.7× and 1.9×, respectively).
Serum CRP in women also has been measured in conjunction with lipid markers such as levels of serum low density lipoprotein-cholesterol (LDL-C). In the study by Ridker, P. M. et al. (2002), serum CRP and LDL-C are minimally correlated, screening for both serum markers provided better prognostic indication than either alone. Thus, women with serum CRP above median values (more than 1.52 mg CRP per liter) and also serum LDL-C above median values (more than 123.7 mg LDL-C per deciliter) were at highest risk for coronary heart disease.
Elevated CRP or other serum inflammatory markers is also prognostic for increased risk of a second myocardial infarct in patients with a previous myocardial infarct (Retterstol, L. et al., Atheroscler., 160: 433-440 (2002)).
Since CRP is produced in the liver, there is no a priori mechanistic explanation for why elevation in CRP and other serum inflammatory markers should be prognostic for coronary artery disease. As discussed by Doggen, C. J. M., et al., one or more of the following factors were speculated to account for the correlation observed: (1) intrinsic inflammation and tissue damage within arterial lesions, (2) prior infection by Helicobacter pylori or by Chlamydia pneumoniae, (3) release of peptide cytokines including interleukin-6, or (4) activation of the complement system.
The end products of the leukotriene pathway are potent inflammatory lipid mediators derived from arachidonic acid. They can potentially contribute to development of atherosclerosis and destabilization of atherosclerotic plaques through lipid oxidation and/or proinflammatory effects. LTC4, LTD4, and LTE4, are known to induce vasoconstriction. Allen et al., Circulation, 97:2406-2413 (1998) described a novel mechanism in which atherosclerosis is associated with the appearance of a leukotriene receptor(s) capable of inducing hyperactivity of human epicardial coronary arteries in response to LTC4 and LTD4. LTB4, on the other hand, is a strong proinflammatory agent. Increased production of these end products, of the leukotriene pathway, could therefore serve as a risk factor for MI and atherosclerosis, whereas both inflammation and vasoconstriction/vasospasm have a well established role in the pathogenesis of MI and atherosclerosis. It has also been shown that a heterozygous deficiency of the 5-LO enzyme in a knockout mouse model decreases atherosclerotic lesion size in LDLR−/− mice by about 95%. (Mehrabian et al., Circulation Research. 91:120 (2002)). However, such genetic evidence for leukotriene involvement in MI or atherosclerosis in humans has not been reported. Mehrabian et al. did report a very small genetic association study looking for correlation between promoter polymorphisms of 5-LO and carotid intimal thickening in normal individuals (Dwyer et al. New England Journal of Medicine, 350: 29-37, 2004). However, their data paradoxically suggest that a lower amount of leukotriene production correlates with carotid atherosclerosis.